Project Burst
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: The most powerful superhuman in the world is created.


It was a peaceful day in Townsville. The sun was out, there was no school, and everyone was simply in a good mood. Best of all, there weren't any villains causing trouble. It was unusual for things to be so perfect, but nobody was complaining. Yep, it certainly was a perfect day…

"Shut up, Buttercup!!!" Blossom shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Why don't you make me?!" Her sister yelled back. Once again, Blossom and Buttercup were in one of their arguments. It didn't happen often, but occasionally they would have a disagreement, that couldn't be solved calmly. But this was different, and not just because of how bad it was. They were arguing over the fact that there weren't any villains causing trouble. At first they were happy, but then Buttercup made the mistake of saying _"It's too bad we won't get to kick anyone's butt." _Then, from there, it turned into an all out dispute.

As usual, Bubbles just watched them, waiting for it to end. They had argued enough times for her to know that it wouldn't last forever, but it was still hard to watch her sisters argue, like they hated each other. Sometimes they would even make threats, or say terrible things to each other. Buttercup did most of that, but sometimes Blossom would say something surprising. Another weird thing about this argument was that they were having it at the park. Usually, if they were gonna yell at each other, they would go home first. But no, somehow they had gotten so angry at each other that it didn't matter where they were.

"Buttercup, why can't you just admit that you're wrong, so this will end?!"

"Because I'm not wrong! It's not like I want something bad to happen in Townsville, I just enjoy fighting crime!"

"Saving the day isn't a game we play for fun, Buttercup! It's serious business! If we fail, everyone will suffer because of it!" Bubbles stopped listening to her sisters, for a moment, so she could sigh. She knew if she did anything, it would just make it worse. The last time she tried to stop them, Buttercup yelled at her to stay out of it. Blossom didn't even try to defend her. They just continued arguing, like nothing happened.

"Why can't you just get along…?" Bubbles whispered to herself. She looked up at them, again, and her eyes slowly widened. They were still arguing, but that's not what surprised her. It looked like something was flying through the air. At first she thought it was one of the Rowdyruff Boys, but then, as it got closer, she could tell it wasn't. "Blossom, Buttercup look," She said, but they were yelling too much to hear her. As the mysterious flying thing came closer to them, Bubbles tried to use her super vision to see what it was. It was going fast, so she couldn't get a good look at it. However, she did manage to see something.

For a second, Bubbles could see a pair of blue eyes. They looked just like Boomer's, but something was different about them. Before she could figure out what it was, they eyes swiftly moved toward her. They were looking straight at her. Then, just as Bubbles predicted, it crashed, right behind her arguing sisters.

"What the?!" They both shouted, and quickly turned around. There was a large and very deep crater. The three girls slowly approached it, ready for anything. Blossom looked down, in hopes of finding what had made the crater. Before she could say anything, a ball of light shot out of the crater, and hovered in front of them.

"What is that?" Bubbles asked, and soon got her answer. The light slowly turned into what looked like a person. He had black, spiky hair, just like Butch's, and a red cap, just like Brick's. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing that they were blue, like Boomer's. The girls looked down at his body, to see that it was like a mixture of all three ruffs. They were speechless, and just stared at the mysterious person. He stared back, but not at all of the girls. He seemed to be looking mainly at Bubbles.

"Who are you?" Buttercup finally asked, making him look at her.

"You…" He said, quietly. Then, in an instant, he flew forward, and punched Buttercup right in the face. Her sisters gasped, as they watched her go crashing into a building. Blossom turned to face their new foe, but was quickly sent into the same building as Buttercup, by a kick.

"Blossom, Buttercup!!" Bubbles shouted, but turned her attention back to her enemy, when she heard him chuckle.

"You're weaker than I thought you would be," He said, and slowly approached the remaining puff. Bubbles backed away, knowing she couldn't beat him alone. Then she looked into his eyes, and noticed the same thing she saw earlier. She still wasn't sure what it was, but something wasn't right. Soon her sisters recovered, and were by her side again.

"Alright girls!" Blossom shouted. "Let's take this guy down!!" Blossom dashed straight at the boy, with Buttercup to her left. She looked to her right, but something was wrong. Bubbles wasn't there. Blossom looked behind her, and saw that Bubbles was still standing there. "What are you-" Before she could finish, she took a hard punch in the stomach. She fell to her knees, and closed her eyes because of the pain.

"Blossom!" Bubbles said, and hurried to help her.

"It's useless," the boy said, making her stop, and look at him. He had Buttercup by the neck. "There's nothing you can do now. You're all going to die."

"Why are you doing this?!" Bubbles asked, and she got an unexpected response. His smile faded, and he looked away from her. He didn't say anything, but he still had her sister by the neck. "Um…are you ok?"

"I have my reasons for killing you, so the best thing you can do is close your eyes, and wait for death." He turned his head, to look at her again. He sounded serious, but his eyes said otherwise. Bubbles could see in his eyes that he regretted what he was doing. He didn't want to kill them, but for some reason, he must have felt like he had to. Suddenly, Blossom used her ice breath on him. "You fool…" He said, after chuckling. Then he opened his mouth, and used a stronger version of Blossom's ice breath.

"That's impossible!" Blossom shouted, before she was frozen solid.

"No, it's not," He said, before looking at Buttercup. She had already passed out from the lack of oxygen. "This is as easy as taking candy from a baby. Only one more to go," He said, as he turned to Bubbles. She thought about running, but she couldn't just leave her sisters. She had to somehow save them.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Bubbles asked, quivering in fear.

"I told you, I have my reasons, but you wouldn't care if I told you." He dropped Buttercup, and walked toward Bubbles. "And don't try to escape. I'm faster than you."

"How do you know?" She asked. Now he was standing right in front of her, but she knew she had to stay and fight, no matter how scared she was.

"I know everything about you, Bubbles Utonium," He said. He didn't get a response from her, so he continued. "You're the sweetest out of the three of you, but also the weakest. You have a toy octopus name Octi, and your Counterpart is Boomer Jojo." Bubbles was silent. How could he have known so much about her? She just met him.

"How do you know all that?" She asked him.

"I just do," He said, with some hesitation. "And I know Boomer, because I killed him." Bubbles gasped. "Along with his brothers."

"Y-you…….killed the Rowdyruff Boys?" She asked, in total disbelief.

"That's right, and now I'm gonna kill you." He lifted his hand, and made a small, but deadly ball of energy.

"Wait! Can't you please tell me why you're doing this?" Bubbles asked, and waited for his answer. He looked down at her, and for a moment just stared at her. Bubbles stared back, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. Suddenly, he crushed the ball of energy in his hand, and turned away from her.

"It's my only purpose in life…"

"What do you mean?"

He was silent for a few seconds, but spoke after a while. "I was created earlier today, in some kind of lab. I remember waking up in s force field, and standing in front of me, was some kind of monkey."

"Mojo…" Bubbles said.

"Yes, he called himself Mojo, and there was someone with him. A boy, named Levin. I know his name, because I heard him say it. I think Mojo tricked him into helping him create me, because after I was made, Mojo got some robots to take him away. Anyway, he told me that I was created to destroy you girls. After he sent me on my mission, I decided not to do it. I had no reason to, but then I saw some guy that looked like a devil."

"That must have been Him," Bubbles said.

"He stared at me, with a mysterious smile on his face. Before I could get away from him, he leaped toward me, and grabbed me. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I think he showed me the future. I saw the three of you, and the Rowdyruff Boys working together to kill me."

"Why would we do that??? I know the boys would, but why us?!" He turned to look at her again, but now he was glaring at her.

"I don't know, but you will, if I don't kill you."

Bubbles POV…

At that moment, his eyes turned red, and he made two energy balls in his hands. I quickly stepped back, but tripped over a rock. I closed my eyes, and waited for him to blast me. Tears went down my cheeks. I was so scared of what was going to happen. But nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped from what I saw. His eyes were back to normal, but they had tears in them.

"I can't do it…" He whispered. "I can't kill someone so innocent. You don't deserve to die, Bubbles." He then turned to walk away, but I quickly stopped him.

"You don't have to kill us, because we're not going to kill you in the future. Why would we?" He looked at me, and to my surprise, he smiled.

"I just beat up your sisters, and killed the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm going to be hated by everyone because of this." His smile faded with those last words.

"I don't hate you…" I said, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear it. He looked at me.

"Bubbles…I was created by a crazy monkey, to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. I ended up killing your counterparts, but failed to kill you. I have no family, or friends, and that's how it's going to stay, thanks to my reputation."

"But I can be your friend, and you could be a part of my family!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"You're sisters wouldn't allow it, after what I did." He turned away again. "Goodbye, Bubbles Utonium." With that said, he flew off. I wanted to stop him, but I had to help my sisters.

"Why did things have to be this way?" I asked myself, and then turned to my sisters. Blossom was still frozen, and Buttercup was unconscious. I sighed, and then decided to take them to the Professor.

That night, I lay awake in my large bed. I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He didn't even tell me his name. I told Buttercup and Blossom that the Rowdyruff Boys were dead, and they immediately went to search for him. They thought he was a threat to Townsville, even after I told them he wasn't. I really wish he didn't leave…

"Why couldn't you have stayed?" I asked. "Or at least told me your name…"

"It's Burst." I quickly sat up, and was very surprised to see him standing in my room. Surprised, and happy.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, whispering so the Professor wouldn't hear. He didn't answer me, so I stood up, and walked to him. "Burst?"

"Bubbles," He said. "You're the only person who has ever cared for me, and you're the only person who will ever care for me. This world hates me for who I am."

"It doesn't matter what other people think. As long as you're happy, you shouldn't care what people think."

"That's the problem. I can't be happy without someone by my side, and your sisters won't let you be." I was silent, because I knew he was right. "I don't have a reason to live, anymore…" He said, making me gasp. Before I could tell him otherwise, he turned around, and walked to the window. "Thank you, for being so kind, Bubbles…" He said, and then opened the window. "I love you." He flew out of the circular window, and left me standing there, thinking about his last words.

"Burst…" I said, as I watched him fly higher, and higher. Tears started to slide down my cheeks, and I knew what would come next. "I love you too," I whispered, and somehow…I think he heard it. When Burst was high enough, he exploded, creating a huge light. I cried, while I looked up at the sky, until the light was gone. Burst was gone…and he would never return.

THE END


End file.
